


Go To Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad Levi, Dad eren, Eren and Levi are Married, Established Relationship, Kid Isabel, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are interrupted yet again by their daughter, Isabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Imagine your OTP’s child doesn’t want to sleep in their bedroom. They try to sneak every night in your OTP’s bed and most of the time, B ends up accepting. A starts to get tired of the uncomfortableness and the lack of intimity for having the child between them. A tries to convince the child that they are old enough to sleep alone, but the kid complains, asking why A still sleeps with B, then.

            “Mph!!” Eren grunted in surprise as Levi threw him down onto the bed. It was just past eight o’ clock and as soon as Eren came into their bedroom after tucking Isabel in, Levi had attacked him with his lips. Eren’s head fell onto the pillow and Levi climbed on top of him, wrapping his hands in his husband’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Eren moaned in pleasure as his husband’s tongue invaded his mouth and he wound his arms around Levi’s back, pulling the man in even closer. He tugged at the bottom of Levi’s shirt, and Levi disconnected from Eren just long enough for the younger man to get his shirt over his head before resuming the passionate kisses. He removed one hand from Eren’s hair in favor of caressing the warm skin beneath his husband’s shirt. Just as he was about the remove the offensive piece of clothing, he heard a soft creak of the door, and quickly removed himself from his husband. Eren sat up, cheeks pink and panting slightly, and glanced over at the door. Levi looked over as well and saw a head of messy bright red hair scamper into the room.

            “Isabel?” Eren asked, standing up to greet his daughter. “Why aren’t you in bed?” Isabel frowned crossly as she glared up at Eren.

            “I don’t like to be alone!” she pouted. Eren smiled down at her fondly.

            “That’s alright, honey. Did you have another bad dream?” She nodded, still frowning, but then Eren scooped her up into his arms and swung her around the room, her frown instantly transforming into hysterical giggles. Levi smiled slightly as he watched his husband playing with their daughter, but then he sighed when Eren set down the little girl in their bed.

            “Do you wanna stay here with me and Dad tonight?” Eren asked her.

            “Yeah,” she said as she snuggled under the covers. Levi frowned and climbed out of the bed, motioning for Eren to follow. They went out into the hallway and then Levi turned to him, speaking in a low voice.

            “This will be the fourth night in a row that she sleeps in our bed,” Levi hissed.

            “I know, Levi, but she’s just scared,” Eren insisted.

            “She’s six years old! She shouldn’t still be sleeping in our room almost every night!” Levi argued.

            “We’re her dads!” Eren shot back.

            Levi leaned in a bit closer, his voice dropping an octave as he whispered into Eren’s ear, “But I’m _your_ Daddy.”

            Eren’s breath caught slightly in his throat. “B-but, she’s scared…” he said weakly and Levi smirked.

            “At least let me talk to her,” he said.

            “Fine,” Eren pouted.

            The two men walked back into the room and Isabel sat up and smiled happily at them. Levi sighed. He loved his daughter, he really did, and he wouldn’t trade her for anything, but lately she had taken up every spare moment of his and Eren’s lives. The two men never got any time for just the two of them.

            “Isabel, me and Daddy have been talking,” Levi started, “And we think that you’re old enough to sleep all by yourself.” Isabel’s smile instantly vanished and she glared at her dad.

            “But I don’t want to!” she argued. “I want to stay here with you and Daddy!”

            Levi groaned. Their daughter was just as stubborn as Eren could be. “But Isabel, you’re a big girl now. And big girls sleep in their own rooms.”

            “You and Daddy sleep in the same room though,” she pointed out.

            “Yes, but we’re married.”

            “So?” Isabel countered.

            “So married people sleep in the same bed.”

            “Why?” she asked.

            “Because… Because…” Levi glanced over at Eren desperately, but Eren only chuckled and shrugged.

            “Because why?” Isabel insisted.

            “Because I said so!” Levi barked in exasperation. “Now go to bed!”

            Isabel stuck her tongue out at Levi, but did as she was told, marching angrily to her room and slamming the door behind her. Even she didn’t dare to disobey a direct order from Levi.

            “Finally,” Levi growled. He turned to Eren who was still chuckling. “Brat, why didn’t you help me?”

            “Meh, you seemed like you were doing fine on your own,” Eren laughed.

            “I don’t know,” Levi said slowly. “I think you might be in need of some… punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I don't really like how this one turned out that much, but I figured what the heck.


End file.
